


Kumiho

by Maire1



Series: Dla każdego coś miłego [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Kumiho, Sadness, Sex, dream - Freeform, fox lady
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Tym razem o Samie i pewnej lisicy. Wyszło mi trochę smutniej, niż przygody Deana z wróżką na łące, ale mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. Uno momentos w przyrodzie występują. Sezon ósmy - jego początek. Jak się domyślicie w trakcie czytania, w tej alternatywie Sam nie spotkał Amelii, ani nie potrącił psa. Chociaż też nie miał lekko.





	Kumiho

Samowi znowu śniła się tamta noc.

Jechał samotnie przez mrok, wycieraczki nie nadążały z pracą w drobnym, acz uporczywym deszczu, reflektory Impali grzęzły w ciemności i mgle, bezradnie się w nich rozpływając, w radiu leciał smętny blues -  żadnej z kaset Deana nie ośmieliłby się puścić, a on miał w głowie jeden, wielki mętlik. Od dłuższego czasu funkcjonował jak nakręcona zabawka, w której powolutku rozkręcała się sprężyna. Modus operandi mu się wyczerpywało. Jadł, pił, czegoś tam słuchał, coś tam oglądał, trochę spał, więcej jeździł bez celu, rozmawiał z ludźmi, odpowiadał na pytania, choć nie wiedział, o co go pytano, bez sensu przemieszczał się z miejsca na miejsce. Wegetował. Żarłoczna czarna dziura w jego wnętrza wsysała go komórka po komórce, atom po atomie jak uskrzydlone ziarenka dmuchawca, które nie potrafią oprzeć się podmuchom wiatru. Nie chciało mu się myśleć, bo każda myśl, tak samo jak wszelkie znajome widoki i wspomnienia jakimś sposobem zahaczały o Deana, powodując dojmujący ból w piersi, jak gdyby uparcie pompujące krew serce rozpadało się na strzępki. Jego brata już nie było, tym razem ostatecznie, a on nie potrafił z tym żyć. Po prostu. Po niewczasie okazało się, że był uzależniony. Nie tylko, tak jak kiedyś, od krwi demonów. Odechciało mu się żyć, ale nie potrafił ze sobą skończyć, choć kilka razy próbował. Niemrawo. Bo wszystko od kilku miesięcy robił niemrawo, niechętnie, na pół świadomie, na pół gwizdka, błądząc we mgle przesłaniającej oczy i duszę. Jak tej, która właśnie wypełzła na drogę i osiadała drobnymi kroplami na przedniej szybie Impali.

Nagle, bez ostrzeżenia przed maską zamajaczył niewielki, rozmazany kształt, który wyskoczył wprost z kępy młodziutkich, błyskających bielą pni brzóz po prawej. Fosforyzujące, żółtawe oczy. Rudawa plama w przesyconej deszczem i mgłą ciemności. Uderzenie. Pisk. Szczek. Sam wzdrygnął się, odruchowo naciskając na hamulec i rozpaczliwie skręcając w bok (Impala nie miała wspomagania kierownicy, więc skręcanie szło jej niesporo). Ślizgiem przejechał jeszcze kilka metrów, zatrzymując się o kilka cali od brzóz, spośród których przed chwilą wyskoczyło stworzenie, które potrącił. Morderca.

Zostawiając kluczyki w stacyjce, wypadł z samochodu prosto w mrok, mżawkę i mgłę, momentalnie przemakając do suchej nitki i podbiegł do leżącego na drodze ciałka. Nieduży, rudy jak wiewiórka, choć w świetle padającym od tylnych świateł chevroleta bardziej czerwony, lis leżał na boku, skomląc i popiskując, próbując się podnieść i nie mogąc. Lewa, przednia łapa musiała być złamana, bo skręcała się pod dziwnym kątem. Splamione krwią futerko unosiło się w przyspieszonym oddechu, uszy ciasno przylegały do czaszki, czarny nos marszczył, odsłaniając białe kiełki, a zielono-żółte, jakby obrysowane czarnym eyelinerem oczy patrzyły na Sama z wyrzutem. Winchesterowi w końcu pękło serce, i tak przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy mocno nadwątlone i posklejane niewidzialną, iluzoryczną taśmą klejącą.

Stojąc na środku tonącej w deszczu i mgle, ledwo utwierdzonej drodze na totalnym zadupiu Teksasu, niedaleko małego miasteczka o wdzięcznej nazwie Kermitt – nie na część zielonego Muppeta, lecz syna prezydenta Roosevelta, Sam rozpłakał się, padając na kolana przy rannym lisie i przemawiając do niego czulej, niż do dziecka. Ściągnął koszulę, narzucając ją na popiskujące, próbujące złapać go zębami zwierzę – jakoś musiał podnieść je z ziemi, unikając pogryzienia (mimo wszystko pamiętał, że lisy bywały wściekłe), troskliwie owinął flanelą i zaniósł na tylne siedzenie samochodu, starając się przysporzyć stworzeniu jak najmniej dodatkowego bólu. Skomlenie nie ustawało. Zielono-bursztynowe oczy zachodziły mgłą. Krew przesączała się przez materiał, plamiąc Samowi ręce i przemoczony t-shirt i spływając na skórzaną tapicerkę Impali, na która zwykle krwawili jedynie Winchesterowie. Z których został się już tylko jeden. Samotny. Nieszczęśliwy. Ratujący potrąconego lisa, jak gdyby od tego zależało jego życie. W tym momencie – zależało.

*

Sam ocknął się, zlany potem, instynktownie sięgając pod poduszkę w poszukiwaniu taurusa, ale po drodze jego palce trafiły na miękkie futro, ciepłe ciało i bardzo zimny nos. Wyciągnięta obok niego na kanapie lisica parsknęła, ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się na całą długość, łaskocząc go przez bawełnę koszulki i spodni od dresu, po czym z powrotem zwinęła w kłębek, wciskając mu ów zimny, mokry nos pod pachę. Odetchnął, uspakajając oddech po gwałtownym przebudzeniu ze złego snu i pogłaskał ją po grzbiecie, czując pod palcami drobne kostki kręgosłupa. Wciąż była zbyt chuda, a jej futro nie odzyskało pełnego blasku, ale powolutku dochodziła do siebie. Jego rekonwalescentka, mały, rudy promyczek radości w bezsensie codziennych dni.

Po tamtym wypadku weterynarz z Kermitt nie rokował jej zbyt wielkich nadziei. Ba, obsztorcował Sama za jej przywiezienie, bardziej, niż za potrącenie, narzekając, że nie zajmuje się dzikimi zwierzętami, a już na pewno nie zapchlonymi, pełnymi kleszczy lisami, które są nosicielami wścieklizny i mnóstwa innych chorób, mocno trzebią okoliczną populację zajęcy i gryzoni, w wolnych chwilach wykradając kury z kurników. Najwyraźniej nie był to weterynarz z powołania i w dzieciństwie czytał zbyt wiele bajek o Lisku Chytrusku i „Pinokia” zamiast „Małego księcia”. Jednak wściekły i zrozpaczony dryblas w mokrych, zakrwawionych ciuchach i z obłędem w oczach, który nocną porą pojawił się na jego progu, musiał być wystarczająco przekonywujący, bo w końcu uległ i opatrzył popiskujące zwierzę - znieczulił, zszył, nastawił złamaną łapę, podłączył kroplówkę na wzmocnienie, a nawet odpchlił i odrobaczył.

Przed dwa dni lisica balansowała na granicy życia i śmierci, Sam koczował w poczekalni gabinetu weterynaryjnego z przerwami na wyskoczenie do pobliskiego food trucka i kilka godzin niespokojnego snu na tylnym, z grubsza wytartym z krwi siedzeniu Impali, weterynarz marudził i kasował go jak za zboże, a deszcz padał bez przerwy, zamieniając Kermitt w rozmiękłą dziurę pełną błocka.

Po dwóch dniach nad miasteczkiem wreszcie zaświeciło blade, jesienne słońce, a lisica odzyskała nieco sił, apetytu i ochoty na wyrwanie się na wolność, więc Sam zabrał ją od weterynarza i zapakował do samochodu, przemawiając uspokajająco i mając nadzieję, że nie postanowi znienacka wyskoczyć przez okno. Nie wyskoczyła. Nie uciekła też, gdy wypuścił ją na poboczu drogi, by zakosztowała świeżego powietrza. Utykając, przeszła się kawałek, po czym popatrzyła na niego, przekrzywiając głowę jak pies i szczeknęła krótko, co zapewne znaczyło mniej więcej - nie zauważyłeś, że mam łapę w łubkach i siedem szwów na wygolonym zadzie? Ty żeś mnie tak urządził, to się teraz mną opiekuj. Sam musiał się z tym zgodzić. Zapraszająco wskazał na uchylone drzwiczki Impali, a lisica niezgrabnie wskoczyła do środka, moszcząc się na tylnym siedzeniu.

Odtąd się ze sobą nie rozstali. Ruda, chuda lisica z jaśniejszymi plamami na pyszczku, piersi i brzuchu i zagubiony, na nowo szukający swego miejsca w świecie Sam Winchester w ciężkiej żałobie po bracie. Nazwał ją Kumiho, może niezbyt szczęśliwie, jako że w oryginale kumiho były koreańskimi, złośliwymi duchami lisów z dziewięcioma ogonami, potrafiącymi opętywać ludzi jak ich chińscy i japońscy pobratymcy – huli ling i kitsune, i mającymi słabość do serc lub wątroby – zależnie od podania. Jednak Kumiho wyraźnie podobało się jej nowe imię i z parsknięciem przybiegała do Sama, gdy tylko ją zawołał.

Wprowadzili się do chaty Rufusa niedaleko Whitefish w Montanie, gdzie niegdyś przemieszkiwali z Bobbym i Deanem ze złamaną nogą po tym, jak Lewiatany zniszczyły domostwo Singera, gdzie próbowali z Deanem dojść do siebie po śmierci starego przyjaciela, gdzie spotkali jego ducha i go pożegnali, gdzie wraz z Castielem, Crowley’m i Meg szykowali się do starcia z Dickiem Romanem. Można powiedzieć, że je wygrali. Tyle że wygrana z Lewiatanami ocaliła niczego nieświadomy świat, w zamian pozostawiając Sama na zgliszczach i popiołach dawnego życia.

Teoretycznie chata Rufusa była ostatnim miejscem, w którym chciałby zamieszkać, bo dosłownie wszystko wokół przypominało mu Deana. W łazience został nawet jego cedrowy żel pod prysznic, w koszu na brudne ciuchy – kilka wymiętych, flanelowych koszul, a w prehistorycznej, podniszczonej lodówce przeterminowane piwo, ale… dla Kumiho było to wymarzone miejsce.

Mogła wychodzić do lasu i wracać, kiedy tylko chciała, zwijać się przed kominkiem w zadowolony, rudy kłębek, bawić się szmacianą piłeczką, nieufnie popatrując na zawieszone na ścianie jelenia poroża, polować na myszy i spać z Samem na wyświechtanej, skórzanej kanapie z oparciem sztukowanym wytartym materiałem w indiańskie wzory. Chodził z nią na długie wyprawy do przybierającego jesienne barwy lasu, zbierał słodkie, leśne maliny, kąpał się w małym jeziorku niedaleko chaty, rąbał drwa na opał, szykując zapasy na nadchodzącą zimę, podkarmiał ją i siebie, pichcąc na malutkiej, dwupalnikowej kuchence, co jakiś czas jeździł Impalą po zakupy do odległego o kilkanaście kilometrów Whitefish, czytał, drzemał, rozmyślał. Nie tykał telewizora, laptopa ani komórki, ale coraz lepiej sypiał i powoli odzyskiwał apetyt i nadwątloną wolę życia. Wszystko dzięki niewielkiej, chudziutkiej, rudej kulce energii, która go podgryzała, lizała po ręce w najmniej spodziewanych momentach, łaskotała puszystym ogonem, szczekała jakby kaszlała i wykradała kawałki jabłek – uwielbiała jabłka i maliny.

*

Tej nocy nie śnił mu się wypadek na drodze pod Kermitt.

Nie. Tym razem przyśniła mu się rudowłosa, szczupła dziewczyna o białej skórze usianej piegami, która tuliła się do jego boku, szukając ciepła. Delikatne muśnięcia warg na ciele. Usta szukające ust, by złożyć na nich pocałunki płochliwe niczym stadko spłoszonych wróbli. Wpatrzone w niego zielone, mocno obrysowane kredką oczy w oprawie długich rzęs. Mały, perkaty nosek. Wrażliwe usta, przecięte malutką blizną. Dołeczki w policzkach. Spiczasty podbródek. Smukła, długa szyja wprost napraszająca się o pocałunki. Niewielkie, jędrne piersi z bledszymi obwódkami wokół sutek. Mocno zarysowany obojczyk i żebra. Kuszące wcięcie w talii. Drobne pośladki. Rudawy trójkąt włosów przykrywających łono i schodzących niżej na smukłe, umięśnione uda. Nie mógł się oprzeć. Nie chciał się opierać.

To tylko sen, wymruczał do siebie, przygarniając ją bliżej. Dziewczyna westchnęła, wtulając się w niego ciasno, jak najciaśniej i poddając pieszczotom dużych, silnych dłoni. Splątane, rude włosy przesłoniły jej twarz i załaskotały go w pierś. Pachniała wiatrem, lasem i leśnymi malinami. Jej skóra smakowała piżmem. Jego – cedrowym żelem pod prysznic Deana.

Stwardniał na kamień. Jęknął. Potrzebował czegoś więcej. Jego palce nieświadomie zacisnęły się i mocniej wbiły w jej ciało, zostawiając siniaki, więc nie pytając o pozwolenie, wślizgnęła się na niego zwinnie jak wiewiórka, przyjmując w siebie i wyginając w drżący łuk. Jęknął raz jeszcze, oszołomiony gorącem jej wnętrza. Długie włosy odrzucone na plecy, piersi błyskające bielą w półmroku, sutki stojące na baczność, jego dłonie na jej biodrach. Ale to dziewczyna podjęła i narzuciła rytm, unosząc się i opadając z cichymi westchnieniami, które bardzo szybko przerodziły się w głośniejsze, bardziej gardłowe i zawodzące. Dotarła na szczyt, w ekstazie szeroko otwierając oczy i zaciskając palce na jego nagim torsie.

Samowi wciąż było mało. Nie dając jej czasu na ochłonięcie, przetoczył się wraz z nią na bok, ponawiając atak, lecz tym razem samemu ustalając gwałtowny, niepohamowany rytm. Sapnęła, napierając na niego pośladkami i drżąc na całym ciele. Kanapa zatrzeszczała ostrzegawczo – Sam przez sekundę zdziwił się, że sen był tak realny, a oni, rozgrzani, połączeni w jedno, mało nie zsunęli na podłogę.

Niewygodnie, za płytko, nieznośnie niewystarczająco.

Jęknął z frustracją i przekręcił się na brzuch, zagarniając dziewczynę pod siebie. Przylgnął do niej całym ciałem, napierając, przytłaczając, unieruchamiając. Nareszcie był tak głęboko, jak pragnął. Tak głęboko, że zachłystnął się powietrzem, a pod zaciśniętymi powiekami rozbłysły mu złote iskry. Spełnienie napadło na niego jak bandyta w ciemnej uliczce, nagle, niespodziewanie, zabierając wszystko, co miał, w tym samotność, rozpacz, żal i smutek. Choćby na krótki czas.

Dygotał jak liść na wietrze, tuląc się do drobnego ciała przy boku i dziękując niebiosom za chwilę wytchnienia i przyjemności. Za rudowłosą dziewczynę o zielonych oczach. Za swój piękny sen.

*

Rankiem Sam, nieco zawstydzony intensywnym, mocno erotycznym snem, wziął chłodny prysznic, zrobił sobie czarną kawę w obtłuczonym kubku i wyszedł z nią przed chatę, rozglądając się lisicą, która bladym świtem pobiegła w las. Powietrze było rześkie, choć nad zrudziałymi, październikowymi trawami snuły się rzadkie pasma mgły. Głęboką zieleń otaczających chatę Rufusa świerków o ciemnych, kostropatych pniach, przetykały jesienne – złoto-czerwone liście buków i brzóz. Od zniknięcia Deana i Castiela minął równy rok.

Sam dopił kawę i odstawiwszy kubek na ganek, zdjął koszulę i zabrał się do rabanie drew do kominka. Fizyczny ruch dobrze mu zrobi. Rozgrzeje. Zmęczy. Zagłuszy myśli. Miał już narąbane dobre pół sągu, kiedy zza drzew wychynęła Kumiho. Wilgotna od rosy, ze zmierzwionym futerkiem, niosła w pysku martwą nornicę, którą z dumą złożyła mu u stóp i szczeknęła ponaglająco. Nie ma to jak dowód miłości od małej, krwiożerczej istotki, która zapragnęła podzielić się z nim śniadaniem.

\- Dziękuję, ale dla nas obojga by nie wystarczyło – zwrócił jej uwagę Sam, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. Bardzo trudno jest namówić lisa na przejście na wegetarianizm, choćby lubił jabłka i maliny. Biedna nornica. – Pozwolisz, że podgrzeję nam mielonkę z puszki? A co powiesz na jajecznicę?

Lisica szczeknęła raz jeszcze i Sam dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że się uśmiechnęła. W każdym razie wyraz pyszczka znamionował pełną aprobatę. W końcu robił pyszną jajecznicę, nawet z jajek w proszku.

W tej samej chwili na ziemi rozdzwoniła się rzucona na zmiętą koszulę komórka – doprawdy, nie wiedział, po co ją ładował i nosił ze sobą, jeśli nie miał zamiaru odbierać. Mimo wszystko rzucił okiem na wyświetlacz i dosłownie nogi się pod nim ugięły. Usiadł tam, gdzie stał, na najniższym stopniu ganku. Dobrze, że nie trzymał w ręku siekiery, chwilowo celnie wbitej w pieniek, bo obciąłby sobie to i owo i nawet tego nie poczuł. Lisica niespokojnie zastrzygła uszami i przeniosła wzrok z wibrującej komórki na jego pobladłą twarz. Co to, kto to, dlaczego to?, mówiły ruchy jej drobnego, rudego ciałka, czy to źle, czy dobrze? Walczyć czy uciekać? Swój czy wróg?

Na wyświetlaczu komórki pojawił się numer, który nie miał prawa się tam pojawić. Już nigdy. Numer jego starszego brata.


End file.
